


Amelia and Chrissy

by DocGyara



Series: Queen Chrissy [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Birth, Cunnilingus, Dominance, F/F, Femdom, Impregnation, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Lesbreeding, Magical Pregnancy, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Scissoring, Sex, Yuri, expansion kink, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocGyara/pseuds/DocGyara
Summary: Amelia is the overworked and terminally stressed class president, she's never had any time for boys...or girls...or anything.But when the cheer captain Chrissy convinces her to take a night off, Amelia is in for an experience that she'll never forget.
Series: Queen Chrissy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550764
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Amelia and Chrissy

High school is...stressful. Everyone expects Amelia to be absolutely perfect. Perfect grades, perfect attendance, perfect extracurriculars, perfect class president. Absolutely perfect. It's driving you up the walls, you're exhausted half the time and you have zero social life. No time for boys...or girls...or anyone or anything. The only thing you have any spare time for is...taking care of yourself.

You really wish you could quit half this stuff and just get laid properly. You could even get knocked up. The idea of perfect Amelia ending up as a teen mom was actually really exciting. You always had kind of an interest in pregnancy and thought it might actually kind of be fun. And sort of hot. Sometimes you even stuff your top before you take care of yourself. Of course, it has to stay a fantasy. You don't even have time and energy for a date, let alone a pregnancy.

At least you're almost done with everything for today, you can go home and rest. Or you though so, until the cheer captain walked through the door. Chrissy, does a third as much work as you do and is five times as popular, she's got plenty of time for a social life. Rumor is she's even dating two guys. You have to admit...she kind of deserves it, though. She is incredibly beautiful, every inch of her is incredible, her curves are amazing, her skin is flawless and her hair is always perfect. 

She'd never look your way, though. You've interacted with her often enough, discussing budgets for special events and assorted...cheer...squad...stuff. You've been afraid to make a move, and she certainly hasn't made one on you. She probably just wants a favor...or to give you more work. Chrissy walks up to you with that same warm, and just a bit sly, smile she always has

"Hey Amelia, do you have a minute?"  
"Yes of course. I've got everything handled and can spare some time."  
"Well, I noticed how hard you've been working and how much of a huge help you've been to me lately, I wanted to give you something to tell you thanks."  
"Oh, well, you're welcome. What did you have in mind?"  
"I want you to come over to my place tonight. I'll set everything up...I'll even take care of dinner, then we can just...spend some time together. It'll be the kind of night you really deserve."

Chrissy leans in close and smiles seductively. She's actually asking you out. You think.

"That...sounds really nice. I'd love to spend the night with you. I mean. I'd love to come...over to your place. I mean. Um...Yes I want to eat out with you. I mean."  
"You seem a bit flustered...just give me a yes or a no and I'll handle the rest."  
"Yes, Chrissy, I'd love to!"  
"That's exactly what I wanted to hear. I'll pick you up at six."

Chrissy walks out, leaving you a red-faced mess, did that even really just happen? Well, even if you have finally snapped from stress and gone delusional, might as well try to enjoy it. You wrap up your work and head home to get ready. You don't exactly have a sexy date night outfit, but you've got some nicer things you can wear for the evening. You clean yourself up as best as you can.  
The clock hits six and Chrissy is at your door, ready to bring you back to her place.

"Ready for an unforgettable night, Amelia?"  
"I'm ready for anything."  
"That's what I like to hear. Let's go."

Once you get back to Chrissy's place, the night progresses quite well. Dinner was fantastic, conversation was fun and it turns out you have some interests in common, after that she wanted to do some relaxing on the couch with a streamed movie, Chrissy had something in mind.

"I had a movie in mind for tonight, have a look."  
"Wasp Women of Vesper-Nu part 7? Seriously? I didn't know you were into cheesy sci-fi, Chrissy."  
"A good friend recommended it to me. He said it's his favorite movie. It sounded fun."  
"Alright, everything else has been great so far, so I trust you on this."  
"I'm glad you trust me, Amelia. Let's just relax and see how the movie is."

This is the weirdest movie you've ever seen in your entire life. Surprisingly the acting and effects are really good, but the fact that two thirds of the cast is getting pregnant by aliens is kind of...weird...and hot. Very hot. Just looking at those big pregnant bellies is getting you wet. You try not to think about it, waiting for the credits to roll.

"What did you think of the movie, Amelia? I thought it was pretty...fun."  
"It was certainly an interesting experience...The alien pregnancy part was...very interesting."  
"In that case, I'm glad you enjoyed it."  
"So, uh, there's seven of these?"  
"Apparently there's eight."  
"I might have to check out more..."  
"Well I had hoped we could go up to my room now, but if you want to watch more movies..."  
"No! If that's what you want to do I'm game! Absolutely, Chrissy!"

She leans in and kisses you, you completely melt. She can do whatever she wants with you.

"Excellent...and one last thing...You're going to start calling me Queen Chrissy."  
"Yes, anything you want...Queen Chrissy."  
"I'm glad you understand."

Queen Chrissy takes your hand and leads you up to her bedroom, things move fast, but Queen Chrissy is still gentle. A few more kisses and before you know it, you're naked on her bed, with Chrissy and her amazing body standing over you in her full glory.

"Queen Chrissy...I'm not really sure what to do next. I've never done...anything before."  
"Don't worry, I'm leading this dance. You said you trusted me, didn't you?"  
"I did...and I do...I just don't know what's going to happen."  
"What are you worried about? Are you afraid of the old story that a girl always gets pregnant the first time?"  
"I...wouldn't say I'm exactly worried about that..."  
"Don't be so sure."

She winks, you laugh a bit. You don't know what she has in mind, but you know you want it.

"I'm going to make sure you're first time is something you'll never forget. I promise."  
"Okay. I'm...uh...ready when you are...Queen Chrissy."  
"Just relax...lie back and spread your legs for your queen. This is the only thing I kneel for."

Soon, Chrissy is doing things with her tongue you didn't even think were possible, you start melting immediately, lost in the moment of being pleasured by someone for the first time.Your breathing speeds up, it's getting close now, and soon Chrissy brings you to the first orgasm you've ever had from someone else. It's amazing, you wish this could last forever. 

"That was...amazing. I didn't know anything could feel that good."  
"Oh, was that good for you?"  
"Yes, Queen Chrissy!"  
"Do you want even more?"  
"Yes, please! I'm yours, do anything you want with me."  
"Oh, that's good. Because I want to do a lot with you."

Chrissy climbs on top of you and positions herself between your legs and soon she's rubbing her clit against yours. This is a whole new world of sensation, you didn't even know this was a thing people really did, but it feels incredible. Your bodies are completely intermingled, your moaning drowns out the world, both in the throes of pleasure and when the final moment comes, it's indescribable. Something magical just happened and you know it.

You both take a break to catch your breath, Chrissy wraps her arms around you and kisses you full on the lips, you're completely hers. You could live like this forever.

"Oh, Queen Chrissy...That was amazing. I can't even put it into words..."  
"I know how to make someone happy, Amelia. Very happy."  
"I've never been happier, nothing in the world could make this night better."  
"Don't be so sure...my favorite part happens next."  
"What could be better than what we just did, Queen Chrissy?"

You're basking in the afterglow, your body having an oddly full feeling, when you start feeling a warmth deep inside your body, followed by a pressure that keeps building.

"Queen Chrissy? Something is happening..."  
"Oh, something very special is absolutely happening."

She puts a hand on your stomach, and you notice that bloated feeling is increasing and your belly is starting to swell out. You can only stare as your belly starts to grow, quickly getting bigger and bigger right in front of your eyes.

"What's happening?! I don't understand..."  
"I told you...girls always get pregnant the first time...at least, when I'm involved."  
"Pregnant? But how, we only just had sex and we're...But..."

You look down at your belly and wonder if it could be true, but your chain of thought is interrupted by a new feeling. Something is moving inside your swollen belly.

"Queen Chrissy! I felt something! Am I really pregnant? Is that a baby?"  
"Our baby. We made love...very vigorously...and now you're pregnant with our baby."

You put your hands on your swollen, pregnant belly, still growing larger and you start to rub it. This is a dream come true, it's everything you've ever wanted and it's really happening.

"Oh Chrissy! This is incredible!"  
"I'm in control here and I told you to call me Queen Chrissy!"  
"Yes, Queen Chrissy!"

You pull the cheer captain into a hug and start peppering her with kisses. She's more than happy to respond in kind, gently rubbing your pregnant belly as she does. It feels so good.

"I really am pregnant! You have no idea how much I wanted this, and it feels even better than I hoped it would."  
"Oh? Do you like being my personal little mother-to-be?"  
"This is the best I've ever felt, I love being pregnant with your baby, Queen Chrissy."  
"Well, I think you look really cute with a baby bump...even pretty sexy."  
"Do you really think I look sexy? This makes me feel hot, too. I love the way this big pregnant belly looks and feels I think being pregnant is making me horny..."  
"If you're enjoying it that much, then you owe me your thanks."  
"Yes, Queen Chrissy! Anything you want!"  
"You know your place, good. Now get on your knees and pleasure your queen until she says stop."  
"But I've never done that before..."  
"Just do what your queen commands, Amelia."

You crawl out of bed while Queen Chrissy gets into position, spreading her legs for you. You're on the all fours, your heavy pregnant belly, still growing bigger, dragging on the carpet. Queen Chrissy shouts instructions at you which you are more than happy to follow, using your tongue to satisfy her. You lose track of how many times you bring your queen to climax before she lets you rest. You lay back on the floor, out of breath, your big swollen pregnant belly sticking up into the air.

"You did an excellent job, Amelia. Your queen has been properly thanked."  
"Anything for you...Queen Chrissy...anything you want."  
"Well I know what I want next. Get on the bed, it's your turn again."  
"What? Do you really want to again, right away?"  
"I told you to get on the bed, you said that you would give me anything I want and what I want right now is to eat a cute girl's pregnant pussy."  
"Yes, Queen Chrissy."

You do as your queen commands, Chrissy starting to rub your pregnant belly once you're in bed. Her soft hands feel so good as they gently caress your sensitive, swollen pregnant belly.  
You can feel movement as your baby stirs inside your womb, it all feels so amazingly good.

"Mmm, there's nothing sexier than someone with a big pregnant belly carrying my baby."  
"And nothing feels better than being pregnant with your baby!"

Chrissy slides off the bed and gets between your legs, immediately getting to work, she's going even harder this time and with your whole body being more sensitive since you got pregnant you immediately melt to her ravishing you. Soon you've completely lost yourself in pleasure.  
Eventually, Queen Chrissy gives you a break to relax and catch your breath and gets back in bed.

"Mmm...pregnant pussy tastes just as good as I knew it would."  
"That was...amazing. This whole night was...amazing. Everything is perfect."  
"I hope you saved some energy, because it won't be long before you have to do the hard part."  
"Hard part? What do you mean, Queen Chrissy?"  
"Next you're going to have to give birth to our baby, Amelia."  
"Birth?! Am I really going to have to give birth already? It feels like my pregnancy just started..."  
"Don't worry, I'm here. I won't let anything bad happen to your or our baby."

Chrissy goes back to rubbing your belly, you can feel how active the baby inside your womb is,  
but you're suddenly distracted as you feel a sudden pressure, followed by a sharp pain. Soon it happens again, stronger this time.

"Queen Chrissy! Something's...AH...happening! It hurts!"  
"I think labor is starting, Amelia. You'll need to be strong now."

The waves of pain and pressure keep getting stronger and closer together, you suddenly feel warm water flow between your legs and splash on the floor, you know that your water has broken.  
There's no slowing this down, you're in labor and giving birth right now.

"My water broke! The baby's coming, the baby's coming right now! I can feel the contractions!"  
"Calm down, don't panic, I'm here for you."

Chrissy squeezes your hand, but another contraction hits you, a wave of sharp pain hitting your body. The labor continues, your breathing getting heavy, you're soaked with sweat, but Chrissy is staying right here with you, ready to deliver your baby.

"AHH! Queen Chrissy, it hurts! It really hurts! I don't know if I can do this!"  
"The Amelia I know is stronger than this, she can do anything. I believe in you."  
"Do you..hnngh...really...hnn...mean that? Hnn...hah...hah...AHHH!"  
"I wouldn't have picked you as the mother of my baby if I didn't know you could do it."

The labor only gets more intense, but with Chrissy's support, you know that you can do it.  
The urge to push is overwhelming, all you can do is let instinct take over as the pain gets more intense than you can describe. All you can hear is your own moaning and screaming.

"It's...HNNN...happening, I can feel it, Queen Chrissy!"  
"I can see the baby, Amelia! It's crowning. You're almost there!"  
"Ahh...ahhh...AHHH!"

You're absolutely at your limit, but with one final push you finally give birth to Chrissy's baby, you're completely exhausted and everything is a haze, but soon you can hear your baby crying.

"You did it, Amelia. You gave birth to our daughter and she's beautiful."  
"I can't believe it...I'm finally a mother...Just like I always wanted..."  
"Just rest now...You've earned it..."

You drift off to sleep, happy to have finally been pregnant and happy to belong to Queen Chrissy. Dreaming of getting pregnant again as soon as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> So we have another Chrissy story and she's found yet another partner for her collection of breeders. 
> 
> Let me know if you like it, I have a lot more planned for Chrissy yet to come!
> 
> It might even be time for her to give some attention to her other two pets soon.
> 
> Comments are welcome!
> 
> Thanks for your time!


End file.
